Actually, Amazingly, Sadly
by absolutely.ari
Summary: Starting from the day of her birth, nothing had ever gone right. Well, half of the time it did. But she always knew she wouldn't find that special somebody, who would have a heart attack if she died while giving birth. AU. Disclaimed.
1. Trailer

Sometimes…

**Sometimes…**

"She's dead! Dead!"

**Life crumples before you**

"C'mon, Allie!"

"But I don't wanna!"

"Suit yourself, party poo-"

"_Massie_!"

**Other times…**

"Ohmygod! You are soooo pretty!"

"Really? You think so?"

"Given!"

**It comes back to life before your eyes**

"Thank-"

"_Not_."

**But it really doesn't matter**

"You pinky-swore!"

"And that means nothing to guys. Besides, I'm a guy. Girls aren't the only ones who have needs! _I_ have needs!"

"Needs to feel up that girl? In front of _me_?"

**Not when you're alone**

"I hate you."

"C'mon, don't be like that!"

"Like what? A bitch?"

"No! A…"

"Like a what?"

"A…"

"We're done."

**We all need somebody…**

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"But that's why you love me."

"In what way?"

"…"

**At one point or another**

"I'm Kristen Gregory."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Massie Block."

**Starring Massie Block**

"Duh! Who wouldn't?"

"…Everybody."

**Josh Hotz**

"Red Sox suck, big time!"

"Nuh-uh, red socks are awesome!"

"Are you serious? They suck!"

**Kristen Gregory**

"Beckham rules!"

"Gregory, no matter how smart you are, for the last time: there's no such thing as Beck Ham! Unless it's ham that goes to your beck and call. What does that mean, anyway? Besides, ham makes you fat."

**Derrick Harrington**

"She is so hot."

"I'm leaving."

"What the hell did I say?"

**Claire Lyons**

"Massie, this is like… unhealthy."

"What about _your_ obsession?"

"At least I'm dating him!"

**Cam Fisher**

"You're such a dumbfuck."

"So are you!"

"Stop saying that!"

"Why don't you?"

"Stop."

"Why don't you?"

**and Alicia Rivera**

"How much did you pay for them?"

"Dios! They're _real_!"

"Yeah, right… seriously, how much? And where?"

"They're real! Oh, hi Joshy!"

**Actually, Amazingly, Sadly**

**October 2008**


	2. Prologue

It was a regular rainy day in October, which was natural in Oregon. But this wasn't just any regular rainy day. This was the day that the wife of William Block, owner of one of the most famous businesses in the U.S., went into labor.

William Block tapped his foot against the linoleum. Anxiously, he checked his watch. Was he too late?

A harried young nurse rushed out of the room, her face deathly white.

"Nurse, how is she?" William asked, hurrying forward.

"She's dead! Dead!" the nurse screamed, sobbing at the same time.

William's eyes widened and he began to gasp for air. He stepped back and slid down the wall, collapsing.

"Doctor! We need a doctor here! A nur…" was the last thing he heard before he blacked out.

* * *

Inside the hospital room was another story. It was slightly warm to compensate the colder temperatures outside. The room was all white, with a chair for visitors in the corner. Next to the hospital bed was a small bedside table with a lamp. On the left side was a standing cart of sorts, with a clear sort of container on top.

"Congratulations, Mrs. Block," a kind nurse said, "it's a girl."

Kendra Block smiled tiredly and leaned against the pillow. "Does my husband know? I want him to help name the baby."

The smile on the nurse's face froze for a short second, so short that Kendra didn't happen to notice it. The nurse remembered and composed herself. "Not yet, but I will go out and see if I can find him."

"Thank you," said Kendra. "Can I have my daughter now?"

The nurse nodded and bustled over to the cart. She reached into the clear container on top, carefully picked up a small bundle, and walked over to the bathroom to wrap the bundle with a pink blanket before swooping down on Kendra.

"Your daughter, Mrs. Block," the nurse smiled.

The new mother let out a gasp of adoration and shock. A brown fuzz covered the newborn baby's head, and she was so cute and funny at the same time. She was making quick gasping noises, her little mouth open in a comical "O". The baby's shocking light-brown-yellow eyes reminded Kendra of her mother, for it was a trait that had not carried on to Kendra.

Suddenly a doctor wrenched the door open, his face grim. "Mrs. Block, your huband has suffered a stroke. Not a big one, but… he'll be okay in a few weeks. Apparently," he said, twisting his face into a grimace, "one of our interning nurses was saying somebody was dead. Saying, 'she's dead' a couple of times, apparently. Your husband took this to mean _you_ were dead, and, well…" The doctor looked at the nurse helplessly.

Kendra had stiffened, and as the doctor's short speech progressed, tears began to fall from her light brown eyes. "My… my husband? He has a stroke?" she whimpered, clutching the baby to her chest. A tear splashed down onto the baby's cheek, and the baby's mouth closed.

"Mrs. Block, would you like to give the baby to me? I understand this is a big shock for you and all, considering you've just had your baby," the nurse babbled, reaching for Kendra's daughter.

Kendra let out a hiss. "You don't understand at all," she snarled. "Of course you don't! _You've_ never given birth to a baby to find out that your husband's had a stroke right after! _You've_ never gone to the hospital, expecting your labor day to be the happiest start of your baby's life! Stay away from my baby," she added after the nurse reached forward even more.

"We need to have your baby," the nurse tried to say.

"No! You're staying away from her. And I'm not coming back to this damned hospital. You should be ashamed," Kendra spat. "Will-" She stopped; saying her husband's name was painful. "My husband and I came to this hospital because all of my friends have used it. We expected a five-star hospital! And what do we get in return for paying you to deliver my baby? A stroke for my husband, because of your damn intern who said the wrong thing!"

The wires connected to her were going haywire; Kendra ripped them off, being careful to choose only the ones that were monitoring her body, not anything important.

"You can be sure that I will sue your intern," Kendra hissed through her teeth. "Until then, don't expect me to cooperate."

The doctor and nurse exchanged a wary glance. The doctor sighed, and gave in, "I truly am sorry, Mrs. Block. But your daughter needs rest. You want what's good for the baby, don't you?" he said carefully.

Kendra thought for a moment, then forcibly nodded her head. She relinquished her 7-pound, 2 ounce baby to the nurse, and settled back against her pillow, breathing heavily.

"Mrs. Block?" asked the nurse timidly.

"What?"

"I'm afraid we need to reconnect the wires? Just so nothing bad happens, the precautions," said the nurse.

"Alright," Kendra agreed irritably. "Just hurry up. I want some peace."

The nurse bobbed her head twice and stuck the wires back on, scurrying out of the room after she had done so.

Kendra let out a long sigh, casting a wistful glance at her baby, who was back in her small clear "crib".

"This hospital sucks."

* * *

**Just like, a preview. This is before the main character (I bet we all know who she is) is born. :) Hopefully I'll be better at updating with this one! Please R&R!**

**PS: This was written the same day as the trailer (10/05/08) and the trailer was posted on 10/06/08, but I wanted to get some feedback before I posted the first chapter-preview. Which should be in a couple of days.**

**-Annelise**


	3. Chapter 1

"Bye Daddy," Massie Kaylee Block crooned to her father. "Have a nice day at work!"

"Bye hon," William said absentmindedly and gave Massie a quick hug before returning to his newspaper. "You too."

Four-year-old Massie let out a giggle. "Daddy!" she shrieked, "I'm not going to work! I'm goin' to kindergar_ten_," she said, mispronouncing the word and emphasizing the _ten_ part.

"Come on, Massie," Kendra said patiently, waiting at the door. "First day! You've got a big day ahead of you."

"Okay Mommy," Massie smiled. "See you later, Daddy!" She waved at him and turned to leave.

"Knock 'em dead, princess," said Mr. Block as he took a sip of his coffee.

Massie nodded and bounced down to her parents' Mercedes.

xXx

During the car ride to Wyanet Elementary, Massie was curiously silent, a big change from her little rhymes and singing.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" asked her mother. "You were so excited yesterday!"

Massie scowled. "I don't want to go," she said sullenly. "I can't even pwonounce the name right!"

"It's why-uh-net, Massie," Kendra reminded her gently. "You know that! You were singing it yesterday. And besides, you-know-who will be there!"

Brightening considerably, Massie nodded. "Yes, Hosh will," she grinned, smiling ear-to-ear.

"Aaaand we're here!" announced Kendra, closing the car door and hurrying around the other side to help Massie out of the car. "Let's go find your class!"

Massie stood there in her pink dress with little white flowers and white sandals, looking at Wyanet Elementary uncertainly.

"Massie? Massie! Massie, come on!" Kendra snapped, losing patience as Massie continued to stare. Then her annoyed look changed to one of relief. "Oh, Julie's here! Now, run along with–"

"Hosh!" Massie squealed, skipping over to her best friend.

"Hi Blassie!" Massie's friend shouted back, running to meet her.

Julie looked disapprovingly at her child. "You know I don't like you calling Massie Blassie," she reprimanded sternly. "It is a vulgar word."

"Sorry Blossie," Josh sighed. "But Blassie is better."

"Yuppy! It is!" agreed Massie, grinning at her next-door-neighbor.

Suddenly the twenty-minute bell sounded. Diiiiiing, diiiiiing, diiiiiing, diiiiiing.

Massie seemed to shrink smaller. Her face looked afraid. Kendra pull-guided her daughter to the kindergarten class area.

There were four classes: Rooms One, Two, Three, and Four. Kendra looked at the class lists taped to the doors of Rooms One and Two, looking for Massie's name. When she got to Room Three, she saw the last name Black and mistook it for Block.

"I'm afraid we have a problem," Kendra said to the smiling blonde woman at the door. "My daughter is in this class, and the first name is spelled wrong."

"Yes? What's her name?" asked the woman, peering at the list.

"Massie Block. It's spelled Maddie on the list."

"Yes, her name is spelled wrong. It's because the name is Maddie Black, not Massie Block," the woman said smoothly. "I believe Massie's classroom is Room Four."

Kendra bit her lip. "I'm sorry," she said stiffly. "I hope we didn't bother you."

The woman said nothing, only nodding, though her face held hints of amusement and a _you-need-glasses_ look.

At the door of Room Four was a cheerful, smiling woman. She looked like she was between her mid-thirties and mid-forties. She had light, wispy, slightly white-streaked brown hair gathered in a messy ponytail, and seemed friendly enough to eat your guts. At least, it seemed that way to Massie.

"Hello, welcome to Room Four," the woman said pleasantly, beaming at Kendra.

"Hello, I'm Kendra Block." Kendra shook the woman's hand.

"Let's see… Block?" The lady inspected the class list, pursing her lips. "Massie Block, yes?"

"Yes we are!" beamed Kendra. "And your name is?"

"I am Mrs. Zuh-vera," replied the teacher. "That's Ex-ay-vee-ee-ar-ay. Xavera."

Kendra examined the class list as well. "Look Massie, Josh is in this class!" she chirped, pointing to the class list. It said:

**Mrs. Xavera's Class**

Michael Aarsen

Sandra Asalom

Allie Avira

Massie Block

Yael Carder

Robert Culman

Kody Cuvetz

Pomona Daline

Erica Gordin

Zane Hollingsworth

Josh Hotz

Blake Ire

Lucy Lolington

Toby Nottes

Jayme Purlinger

Drew Quitzs

Jasmine Saline

Benjamin Sorkel

Lila Wilkins

Simon Yalire

Spencer Yalire

Massie raised her eyebrows slightly, but said nothing.

Nearby, a mother was trying to soothe her wailing daughter. "Don't cry, honey! It's the first day of school!"

"I–don't–want–to–go!" the daughter sobbed.

"Well, see that girl? She's not crying!" the mother said, pointing discreetly to Massie. "Now, be a good girl, Yael, please? For Mommy?"

Yael looked at Massie when her mother had pointed her out. Her cries subsided to a sniffle, and then stopped altogether. She gazed at Massie with slightly puffy eyes.

Massie examined "Yael" critically. She had light peachy skin, pitch-black hair, and blue eyes, the blue that was on the Yoplait cup kind of eyes.

It was then that they both realized while they were examining each other, their mothers had given them hugs and left.

Massie gave Yael a hand and the girl took it, standing up. Massie offered Yael a small smile. "I'm Massie Block," said the amber-eyed girl softly.

"I'm Yael Carder. Are you in my class?"

"Yes! Yes I am," the little kindergartener smiled.

xXx

Later that morning, Massie eyed her class, clutching Yael's arm. Josh was standing with the sort-of-cutest–though not cute as in boyfriend cute, more like little-kid cute–boys in the class. Altogether, it was a group of five.

Mrs. Xavera smiled. "Now that we've decorated our name tags, I am going to tell you where you sit!"

She walked over to the first table of five, placing a hand on top of one of the desks. "This is Table One. When I call your name, please wait until I am finished with saying who is at your table before coming to your new desk. Here is Michael, Erica, Toby, and Lila."

She did the rest of the class until she reached the last table, Table Five. "Massie, Josh, Yael, and Allie."

"Why am I with all girls?" Josh complained, crossing his arms over his chest.

Massie frowned, looking at her best friend. Josh shot her a what-can-you-do? look.

"I'm sorry Josh, but this is the way I did the tables. If you want to change tables, please wait until next month, okay?"

Josh nodded but pressed his lips together angrily.

Yael dashed to her desk, smoothing her blue nametag across it. "Mrs. Xavera, can you please tape this?" she called sweetly, sitting down.

"Right there with you, Yael," Mrs. Xavera replied. "I need to finish taping Pomona's first."

Josh sat down sullenly, glaring at his desk. Massie sat down too, glancing apologetically at Josh. "Sorry Hosh," she whispered.

Josh looked at her and smiled faintly. "It's okay Blassie, it wasn't your fault," he said. "But still. Mrs. Xavera should have put another boy with me!"

"I know. But sorry. She put Lucy with Kody, Robert, and Michael though." Massie said. "An all-guy table with one girl is worse than an all-girl table with one guy."

"Yeah, whatever," Josh said, waving his hand.

Allie Avira, the last girl who sat at Massie's table, facing Massie. Allie had dark brown hair and hazel eyes that were not close to Massie's eye color, but somewhat similar. "Hi," she said softly. "I'm Allie. I'm four."

Four-year-old Josh looked at Massie, then Allie, and back at Massie. "Massie, do you have a sister?" he asked.

"No!" Massie looked confused. "You're not my sister, are you? Your last name is different!"

Allie giggled. "No, I'm not, but I don't know why he said that. I think boys are icky," she said, whispering the last sentence into Massie's ear by leaning forward. She glanced at Josh, clearly not wanting him to hear.

"Well, I don't!" Massie said boldly. "Josh is my best friend!"

"Massie!" Josh hissed, looking around. "Don't say that out loud!"

Massie looked hurt. "But you are!"

"Yeah, but I want a guy best friend. I don't want to be called Josh the Girl."

"Fine," Massie harrumphed, crossing her arms. "But you are not nice, Hosh!"

xXx

"Welcome to my house!" Massie squealed, running in and flinging her little bag on the floor. She slipped off her sandals and dashed across the house to her backyard. Allie and Yael hurried after her, their eyes sparkling.

"Look! This is my tree," Massie grinned. "I'm goin' up. Wanna come?"

"I'm going inside, Massie. I'm hungry!" Yael said suddenly, darting inside the house. "Massie's mommy? I'm hungry!" she called.

"C'mon, Allie!" Massie pleaded. After a second, she added, "It's super fun! I go up here all the time!"

"But I don't wanna!"

"Suit yourself, party poo-" Massie reached for a branch and plummeted to the ground, hitting her head hard on the grass.

"MASSIE!" Allie screamed. "Massie's daddy! Massie's mommy! MASSIE!" She sobbed, running into the house.

"What is it, Allie?" Kendra handed Yael a plate of peanut butter-and-jelly sandwiches.

"Massie fell," Allie wailed. "She's outside!"

"Is she okay?" Kendra gasped.

Allie shook her head, only sobbing.

"Sh- I mean, shuh-ite!" Kendra cursed. She ran outside. "Massie? Massie, honey? Are you alright?"

When Massie didn't answer, Kendra felt her pulse and her face went white. She whipped out her cell phone and punched numbers into it. "Hello? Hi, this is Kendra Block. My daughter's fallen out of a tree, her pulse is really slow. Okay? Please, quickly!" she said, her voice strained. Kendra smoothed the hair off Massie's face, a tear slipping from her eyes.

Five minutes later, the ambulances screeched to a stop in front of the big mansion on 11165, Pottery Street, in Portland, Oregon.

xXx

"Massie? Honey, are you okay?" Massie felt someone touching her hand.

She tried to open her eyes. Couldn't. Because they felt like something was holding them down, like big blocks of lead were sitting on her eyelids.

She tried to open her mouth. She couldn't do that, either. Massie felt herself slipping away, and she heard a faint sob as she blacked out.

xXx

Her eyes opened. She didn't do it herself; it just happened. Through bleary eyes, she could see the fuzzy shape of a woman looking down at her.

"Head hurts," she moaned, her words a low mumble.

"Doctor! Doctor!" the woman called. She rushed to Massie's side. "Massie, do you remember what happened? Anything at all?" Kendra pleaded, her eyes welling up.

"Al-allie? And… Yael… was th-there," Massie choked out. Her throat felt dry, and her neck ached.

"Yes! Yes, that's it. Anything else?"

"Reading tree," Massie whispered.

"Oh god! William!" Kendra shouted. William Block hurried into the room, his expression worried.

"Massie, do you know where you are right now?" William said seriously, looking into Massie's eyes.

"My room. Did I… fall asleep?" mumbled Massie, shaking her head.

"No, Massie, you're in the hospital. You fell out of the tree, sweetie," William replied.

"But-but school! And… Yael and Allie?" Massie asked, confused.

"They went home, sweetheart. It's been a week. As soon as the nice doctor says you can go back home and to school, you're leaving, okay?" Kendra's eyes filled with more tears.

"Okay Mommy, Daddy…" Massie clutched her father's hand. "Don't leave?"

She fell back into the bed, unconscious again.

xXx

Massie gave Allie a big hug, and then gave Yael a big hug. "I'll miss you guys!" she pouted.

"We'll miss you too, Massie!" Allie insisted. "But we'll see you again, won't we?"

"Yeah, I guess," Massie agreed sheepishly. "But I hope we get the same teacher!"

Yael grinned. "I can ask Daddy to put us together in the same class," she offered. "Well, Daddy can get the principal to let us in the same class, I think."

"That'd be awesome!" Massie grinned back. "Your dad is so cool," she cooed.

Then Yael's smile slipped off her face. "Five minutes. And summer vacation is here," she said glumly.

Mrs. Xavera let out a laugh. "I've never known girls who weren't excited about school ending!" said the teacher, coming over to the three girls.

"We're sad 'cause we won't see each other until next year!" Allie confided, swinging her long hair behind her shoulder.

"Yeah," Massie and Yael agreed.

Mrs. Xavera smiled. "But you won't!"

The three girls exchanged shocked looks. "We won't?

"Of course not! It's only a couple of months!"

"Ohhhh," Massie said, blushing.

"And you will all see each other in first grade, when you're still five. But why'd you say that? Why won't you?" she asked.

"We might not be in the same class!" said Yael, frowning up at her almost-former teacher.

Mrs. Xavera opened her mouth to speak, but the bell rang.

From the upper-grade classrooms, kids screamed, running out the door.

"Have a nice summer, girls! Come back to visit me!" Mrs. Xavera called after the trio, who were skipping out the door, arm in arm.

xXx

"Hi Allie!" Massie smiled, waving at her best friend. "You look pretty!"

"Thanks," Allie smiled back. "You too. But, can you believe? We're in third grade, and we're still in the same class!"

"I know," Massie giggled. "Yael's dad really did a good job!"

The two of them collapsed into giggles. Massie straightened suddenly, looking around. "Hey, where's Yael? She's usually here by now!"

Allie shrugged, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "I don't know. But why are people looking at you?"

"It's because you look fantastic," Massie declared confidently, throwing an arm around her one of three best friends. "You really do!" she insisted, as Allie shot her a Look.

"Or maybe it's 'cause _you_ do, Mass," Allie said slowly. "Look! Blake, Zane, Drew, and Spencer are totally checking you out! Oh my gosh! They are!"

"But Al," Massie complained. "We're only in third grade. And besides, you look way prettier than me. And stop thinking about popularity and boyfriends. Gosh!"

"Fine. But we look alike, Mass! We both look fantastic, then," Allie shot back, grinning. "How about that?"

"Fine," Massie grinned. "But don't go asking me for help when you go around declaring that we both are beautiful and the evil models of the third grade get their older brothers to dump you in the dumpster."

"What?" Allie fixed Massie with a blank look. Then her look changed to one of amazement. "Oh my gosh, Massie, turn around! Look at Yael!"

Massie turned and froze. Her best friend, who she knew almost like the back of her hand, had changed. Big time.

Yael's waist-length black hair had been cut to her shoulders, glimmering in perfectly shaped layers. She had a sparkly barrette on, which she _used_ to make fun of because they were the girls' fad back in second grade. She was wearing a tight-fitting Abercrombie navy-and-white striped shirt and a short navy skirt. The one thing different about her appearance? She was still shorter than the both of them.

"Yael! What happened? The evil models got to you!" Allie shrieked.

Yael looked at Allie confusedly. Her shiny pink mouth formed a perfect "O". "Allie? Allie Avira? Is that _you_? Oh my gosh, you look amazing!" she gushed, standing on her tippy-toes to hug her friend.

"You too," Allie said lamely. She eyed Yael's new bag – a Marc Jacobs hobo tote. Who would've known that Yael would go so far as to bring a very expensive bag to school?

Yael smiled thinly. "Yes, well… my cousin said I had to fix my appearance, and I went along with it. Of course, she fixed my attitude too."

Massie stared at Yael. She hadn't even said hi to her! She looked at Allie in disbelief, as if to say, _can you believe this girl_? And they were in third grade. Yet Yael was acting like a high-schooler.

Then Yael's perfect features froze. She looked past Allie to Massie, who was standing a little to the right and behind of Allie.

"_Massie_? _Massie Block_? Is that you?"

"Who did you think I was, Yael, an abandoned cat?" Massie quipped, too hurt to say something nice. How could Yael not know what her best friend for three years looked like?

"Massie, I know you hate to hear this, but…" Yael hesitated, her brow furrowed. "You are way, way, _way_ better than those evil models and their clones!" she burst out.

Massie laughed, "Okay? That was random!"

Yael giggled. "Sorry. Clonie P just ticked me off…"

Allie bit her lip. "She's so stupid! I can't believe we used to be friends with her."

Massie stared. Allie never said anything bad about friends or ex-friends. She must have really been upset when Pomona blew them off for Elaine Hoffman.

Yael cocked her head to the side. "Social ranks," she said simply, before gliding away to talk with her other friends.

"I'm sorry, Massie," Allie said quietly. "Can you forgive me? This is all so overwhelming, I just… couldn't help it."

Massie smiled at Allie sadly. "It's okay," she replied. "At least now I know what's going on!"

xXx

"Muh-aaaaassie!" Elaine Hoffman shrieked in all her fine glory, power-walking down the steps to meet the girl. "I just loved your speech! Bats? Genius! I should have chosen that! I mean, seriously, how more boring could I have gotten with my cat talk?"

Massie Block smiled thinly at the leader of the evil models. "Sorry Elaine, no time to talk. I need to meet with Yael and Allie."

"Oh." Elaine raised her eyebrows. "Okay, well… toodles!" Before she walked away, she snapped her fingers and said, "We're going to Rebecca's, wanna come?"

Massie hesitated. If she said no to Elaine, Yael would bite her head off. If she said yes, Allie and herself would have to suffer through the big airhead's endless yapping. "Um… I'll call and see if they agree," she said hesitantly.

"Great!" Elaine giggled. "Girls of the sixth grade! Steps at the front gate, now!" she barked into her white-cased EnV.

Within moments, five girls arrived, swarming around Elaine. "Elly, I just about had a heart attack when you said that!" the biggest airhead–Pomona Daline–giggled.

"Like, yeah!" Madison Parker said, examining her pink nails.

"So, did you think my report was good?" Ava Guise asked excitedly.

"And yours was soooo good!" Kelly Davidson shrieked, jumping up and down.

"Kiss-ups," the last one–and prettiest and quietest–Heather Lockler groaned, tilting her head towards Massie.

"Oh! Oops!" the four other girls chorused, putting their manicured hands to their hearts.

Heather rolled her eyes and went back to listening to a song on her iPod.

"Well, Massie? Call!" Elaine demanded, putting a hand on her waist. "We don't have all day!"

Massie pulled out her pink BlackBerry Pearl and hit the speed dial number 1. Before the phone even started playing "Dirty Little Secret" by the All-American Rejects, Allie picked up. "MKB? What's up? Why aren't you here yet?"

"Well, here's the thing," Massie started.

"What? You can't make it? But the people are getting mad that we aren't doing anything!" Allie pleaded.

"Elaine Hoffman and her five friends want us to go with them to Rebecca's Greek Cafe," Massie hissed.

Silence at the end of the phone. Then–"Oh my gosh, is she serious? Give me the phone, Allie! Give it!"

A muffled _no!_ rang in Massie's ear. Presumably Allie.

"Hi, Massie," Yael said breathlessly. "Say yes! You have to! This could be our chance!" she gasped.

Massie heard the sound of a phone being wrestled away and Allie's voice was heard again. "No, Massie, please!" Allie begged. "No!"

Then the phone hung up, and Massie was left to decide for herself.

"Well?" Elaine stared impatiently at Massie.

"They went home…" Massie lied.

"Oh." Elaine shrugged, beckoned her girls closer, and they all bent their heads in a whisper-conversation. Then with a snap, they backed away and Elaine stood up. "Well, let's go!" she chirped. "Come on, girls! It's only a couple blocks away!"

The others, except for Heather, groaned.

"We can look at the hot boys," Elaine teased, curling a blonde strand around her finger.

"YES!" the giddy four shrieked.

"Let's go!" They power-walked away, leaving Heather and Massie behind.

Massie looked at Heather. Heather looked at Massie. "Where are they going?" Massie asked at last.

"Rebecca's. Weren't you listening?" Heather replied.

"You're in with them. How come you don't go with them?" asked Massie curiously.

Heather let a small smile loose. "You mean, how come I'm not like them?" she said bitterly. "Let's just say my parents want it. I don't, but I hang out with them because my parents want to think I'm perfectly social."

"Oh."

They stood there comfortably–well, Heather did–in silence, until Massie shifted her weight to the other leg. "Oh, sorry! You must be uncomfortable," Heather apologized. "I do this all the time, so it's no big deal for me."

They retreated to the evil models' favorite tree, a small maple on the cleanest patch of grass. "So where're your friends?" Heather said quietly.

Massie leapt to her feet. "Oh, shoot!" she hissed. "I forgot!"

"I can give you a ride," Heather offered. "Where are they?"

"Baskin Robbins." Massie saw Heather's look. "Don't ask."

Heather smiled. "No, I was just thinking–that's a good idea." She pressed a number on her cell phone and immediately a black Mercedes slid into the parking lot.

"Hey, Richard," Heather smiled at her driver. "Baskin Robbins, please?"

"Of course, Miss Lockler," Richard said, pulling out and driving the short blocks to the mall. "Out you go, girls."

"Thanks, Richard!" Heather called over her shoulder as she and Massie jumped out. "Back when I call, right?"

"Of course," Richard said smoothly.

The two of them darted into Baskin Robins, where they found Allie and Yael quickly. Yael's bright blue eyes got big. Really big.

Allie's smile turned into a questioning look when she saw Heather.

Massie mouthed, _I'll explain later_ at her and Allie nodded.

"Hi, Heather! I'm Yael. You probably don't know me, but I'm in your homeroom class. You know, Yael Carder? And I was wondering–"

"She's excited," Allie said simply, cutting the excited Yael off.

Heather smiled a half-smile and sat down. "So have you guys ordered yet?"

"No! But what are you thinking of getting? I'm thinking of getting like, Vanilla Non-fat Frozen Yogurt, 'cause the others are so fattening! I mean, don't you agree?" Yael babbled.

"I'm getting Double Fudge Chocolate and Rocky Road," Heather proclaimed. "Two scoops."

Yael's look changed to one of horror. "But it's _fattening_!" she exclaimed, wrinkling her nose.

Heather shrugged. "So? It's good," she said. "And you don't see me getting fat, do you? I have this like, twice a month!"

Massie grinned. "I'll go order, then?" she offered. "Heather wants a two-scoop Rocky Road and Double Fudge Chocolate, Yael wants Vanilla Non-fat, Allie wants…?"

"Mint Chip," Allie offered.

"Mint Chocolate Chip," Massie continued, "and I'll have… Orange Sherbet and Cookies n' Cream." She walked away to the counter, with Heather looking at her.

"Sherbet and Cookies n' Cream? What's wrong with her?" Heather asked, looking bemused.

"It's her thing," Allie explained, while Yael texted somebody on her phone. "She always pairs sherbet with something sweet."

Heather leaned back, raising her eyebrows. "That's… nice, I guess?" She looked out the window, fiddling with her jacket zipper.

Yael put her elbows on the table. "Here's the goss," she said excitedly. "Elaine Hoffman is dumping Doesn't-know-what-a-park-is for Massie!"

Heather's eyebrows, which had gone back done, went up again. "Who's Doesn't-know-what-a-park-is? And that's gossip how?"

"Doesn't-know-what-a-park-is is Madison Parker. And, duh! It's gossip because Massie's in! That means _I_–" Seeing Allie's look, she quickly said, "I mean _we_ can hang out with the in crowd! And in sixth grade? Perfect! When we go to middle, we'll instantly be in!"

Heather rolled her eyes. "No offense Yael, but – lots of people from different schools will be going to Morning Brook Middle. There'll be plenty of popular people there; you'll get lost in the shuffle."

"There'll probably be an all-out popularity war!" Allie chimed in cheerfully.

"Your ice creams," Massie said, appearing in front of the table. She carefully set a small bowl in front of Yael, handed an ice cream cone to Allie, and looked apologetically at Heather. "Sorry, I didn't know what kind of container you wanted, so here." She handed Heather a cone as well. Massie slid in next to Heather and began to eat from her bowl.

Boop, boop, boop… Heather reached towards her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone, reading her screen and then rolled her eyes as she slipped it back in. "Gotta go," she groaned. "Elaine and the girls quote, need, unquote, me."

Yael sat up quickly. "Can I come?"

Heather shook her head. "No."

"But…"

Massie shot Yael a frustrated look. Inwardly, she thought, _I shouldn't have brought Heather. Yael is all over her._

"See ya," Heather said, taking her cone with her.

"Yesssss! She loves me!" Yael squealed, clapping her hands together.

"No she doesn't, she only came because of Massie," Allie pointed out. "And her friends went to Rebecca's, I bet?"

"Yeah," said Massie. "Anyways, Yael, what's your problem with popularity? Allie and I don't care."

"Well… I… kindawantobepopular," Yael said quickly.

"What?" asked Allie, a crease between her eyebrows.

"I want to be popular, okay?" muttered Yael, crossing her arms over her chest.

Massie frowned. "That's not a bad thing, Yael. We all have different opinions."

"I know, but… you guys are so against it! Well, not against it, but…" Yael shrugged helplessly.

"Yael," Massie said quietly. "Do what you want, okay? Just be happy."

XXx

"See you at Shoalwater High!" Massie cooed, hugging Allie tightly. Passing by them was Elaine, Pomona, Madison, Ava, Kelly, Heather, and Yael. Yael gave them a quick wave and went on with her since-after-she-met-Heather-at-Baskin-Robbins friends.

"I never thought we'd lose Yael," Massie said quietly. "You know, I never should have brought Heather on that day."

Allie patted Massie on the back. "Don't worry!" she said brightly. "Your life's not unlucky! What about your first accidental kiss with Josh?"

Massie groaned. "Ugh, don't remind me. Accidental kiss? Yael practically smushed us together! And it tasted awful, too!" she added.

Allie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know, horrible first kiss," she giggled. "But don't worry. We'll get through ninth grade… together!"

"Yeah, okay," Massie smiled. Then she frowned. "But what about when I fell out the tree? And I accidentally caused Yael's cat to get lost? And I set your favorite plant on fire? And I lost my wallet with my credit cards in there and someone found it and used it to buy a TV, an iPod, a two-thousand dollar laptop, a piano, an electric guitar, and a car? And when Josh broke his arm? When I broke Cranky Green Lady's walker and tripped over it and broke my arm too? And-"

"Enough, Massie," said Allie, putting up her hand to stop her friend. "I know you have so much more. But that doesn't matter. Remember when you won the talent show?"

"Yeah, whatever. Sorry Allie, but I gotta go. Mark's waiting." Massie hugged Allie again and looked her in the eye, placing her hands on Allie's shoulder. Massie looked her best friend in the eye, "Email! Call! Text! Instant message!"

Allie grinned. "Duh!"

Massie waved and ran off toward the Range Rover. She yanked open the door and jumped in.

After the ten minutes, the car screeched to a stop in front of the Blocks' mansion.

"Hey Rachel!" Massie greeted her housekeeper, dashing past her.

"Massie, your parents want you! They're waiting in the second family room," Rachel called after her.

Massie skidded to a stop. "What for?" she asked curiously.

Rachel bit her lip. "I can't say," she admitted, "but go on. They're waiting for you."

Massie slipped off her sandals and padded into Family Room Number Two. Kendra and William were sitting together on one of the black couches.

"Mom? Dad? Did I do something wrong?" Massie eyed her parents warily.

"No, Massie, the opposite," Kendra said. William silenced her with a look.

"Massie, sweetie, I know this is the last thing you want, but…"

"We're moving," said Kendra, her eyes fixed on the TV behind Massie.

Massie froze in place, a fake grin plastered on her face.

"Massie? Massie, I know this is horrible. But really, we had to move! Your father got a brilliant offer for him to move his business to a much better place. And Josh will be moving, too. Because you know his dad works for your father, and they've-"

"Mom."

"-decided to move, too, which is much better because we'll-"

"Mom."

"-have to hire some new-"

"_Mom_."

Kendra stopped babbling. "What is it, Massie?"

"When?"

"A month," Kendra said quietly. "We're going to use that time to pack up."

William got up and hugged Massie, then silently went off to who-knows-where.

Massie nodded, the fake grin still plastered on her face. She stood there, too shocked to move.

"Massie, you can go now," said Kendra. "I'm sorry, but this was-"

Massie cut her mom off. "Important for Daddy's job, I know." She turned around and shuffled upstairs to her bedroom.

Massie turned on her laptop, still silent. She clicked on her messenger icon, but none of her friends were on. She clicked on Allie's screen name, AndtheawardgoestoAllie.

**MKBxandthenisaid:** I'm moving.

Yael's screen name.

**MKBxandthenisaid:** MissFabulousYael, I'm moving.

Josh. His away message said, "_I'm gone, home dawg._" Massie gritted her teeth. She clicked on Josh.

She smiled briefly, in spite of herself; he had stressed about his screen name for weeks and yet ended up with a simple Josh.

**MKBxandthenisaid:** You knew this. Why didn't you tell me?

She signed off and slowly got up, her face screwed up. Finally, she flung herself onto her bed and burst into silent tears, the clear liquid rolling off her face in droves.

* * *

**Annie admits it. She didn't do very well... sort of. I spent kind of a long time on this, I know... Sorry. Ended up with 5,260 words! NOT including this... note thing. And 15 and a half pages... Kinda choppy, because it's just showing you glimpses of her life. Didn't want to go into detail of every single bad/good thing thing. So yeah. Review?**


End file.
